Dark Skies
by Demonic Flavor
Summary: This darkness that I reside in...Will I ever be free from it? Or am I destined to let my feet lead me to nowhere under these dark skies? We shall see...KibaxOC sucky summary, though great story...I'm hoping...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A/N:Hello people! _ I'm glad you took the time to read my story! Hopefully you like it! This is my first attempt at fan fiction! So, anyway, review! ^__^ Tell me if it's good or bad it doesn't matter! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain! Except for the lone wolf character...person...Wolf person...thing...O_O??? lol enjoy!

_'...' :_ Thinking

"..." : Talking

Chapter 1: The beginning

'_Darkness…_

_Darkness is what I feel…_

_And darkness…_

_Is what I see…_

_I don't know what is in this darkness, _

_but I know I have to get out…_

_I have to escape. _

_I need to escape. _

_I'm going to escape. _

_But where? _

_And why am I here? _

_I need an answer…_

_I need…'_

Crimson red eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly. They looked left. Then they looked right. Lastly, they were staring straight again. They looked out of a opening where rain poured down to the ground heavily.

'_Now I remember,' _the owner of the piercing eyes thought, _'I took shelter in this cave last night.'_

The red eyed creature stood up on all fours and stretched cracking bones. It stood up straight again looking out at the rain. A bluish gray and white female wolf stood tall with her head held up high in the dark damp cave. She lowered her head sniffing the ground with her jet black nose.

This proud creature is known as a lone wolf. Without a family. Without a pack. And without a home. She traveled here and there and slept wherever. She traveled many miles without a destination. Without a purpose. She just went wherever her feet took her. Last night, her feet brought her to this cave.

'_Another uneventful day up ahead.' _

She mentally sighed walking to the entrance of the cave. The rain smothered her sense of smell a bit, but she would be able to get around without a problem. Her stomach growled making her ears perk up. Her mind instantly understood. She needed food.

She walked out the cave not caring about the rain. She immediately got soaked to the bone as she trotted forward not forgetting to sniff around for any available food. This beautiful creature was not always a lone wolf. She once had a family. A mom and dad and brothers. A pack. She was once loved. That all changed though. When humans appeared in her pack's territory. She was a cub then and didn't understand…Why the weird two legged creatures were harassing her pack. Her mother picked her up in her mouth and hid her inside a small opening of a tree. She still remembered her mother's words.

'_**When this is all over…Remember to never hold what has happened against them.'**_

She never knew what her mother meant by that. And she never got a chance to ask her as she ran back to her pack. To help protect the young. To help each other from dying…To help her. She watched as her pack. No, her family being slaughter for unknown reasons. The memories of that day still hunt her in her dreams. But, that didn't stop her from carrying on with life. She learned how to survive on her own. How to hunt on her own. How to be on her own.

She felt she had to live. Her mother hid her away for a reason. To live. Her brothers were killed and she wasn't. There had to be a reason why she was still alive. She wanted to find the answer her mother never answered. She needed to find it. She **will **find it.

Her tail wagged slightly as she walked around trees with sharp eyes and a guarded mind.

Almost an hour later, she hid inside a bush watching a moose consume the wet grass. She trained her sharp eyes on the moose waiting for the right moment to strike. Now, the sight of one wolf trying to take down a 850 to 1580 pound moose would seem impossible. But this beautifully graceful creature has done the impossible. Including taking down such a huge moose.

She readied herself watching hungrily as the moose chomped on the grass moving forward little by little. Her eyes darted from left to right and she was satisfied with the setting. A big meadow meaning a lot of open space. Just enough space for her to make her kill. She looked closely at the antlers planning where she would strike and where and what to avoid.

Her big paws laid flat on the ground as she was ready to make her move. She gave a low growl and moved her body forward slowly. Her nose popped out of the bush first. Then her right foreleg. Then the left. Then finally…

_CHACKA BOOM!!!_

She flinched looking up at the cloudy sky quickly.

'_Thunder…' _

The roar of the thunder startled her again. She stared up at the sky curiously making her nose flare a bit.

'_I've never heard it that loud before.'_

Her eyes looked around the sky for a few minutes. This was new and confusing to her. It was raining pretty badly this day and the more it rained. The more smothered her sense of smell would be. She had to act quick in order to eat and take shelter. This wasn't the day to roam around. She shook her head getting back to the task at hand.

Her eyes widened as she saw a pack of her own kind circle around the massive moose. It moan and looked around frantically. The pack of wolves growled and bared teeth drooling in hunger. The lone wolf stared as her right ear twitched lying down against her head. She wasn't in the mood for a fight over food. They were a lot more creatures in the big forest. She back away turning and walking away slowly not really caring about the lost of her meal.

'_Achoo!'_

Night came quicker than the lone wolf expected as she sat looking out at the still storming sky. She settled with hunting a poor unsuspecting rabbit. The little thing put up quite the fight. '_The little bastard bite me." _She lifted her left foreleg licking the small wound near her paw. The small rabbit was all she could get for the day. So instead of wasting her time looking any longer, she decided to seek shelter for the night. Then her feet led her back to that same damp cave.

'_Achoo!'_

She sniffed trying to clear her nose. '_Stupid rain…' _She sniffed again only this time, she caught a whiff of something…Her ears perked up and she sniffed again trying to find where the smell was coming from. Her nose pointed into the air flaring. The smell was coming from behind her. She stood up and turned toward the inside of cave staring curiously.

'_It smells sweet. Like flowers only better.'_

She took a step while her ears were pointed in the air. She was curious, but that didn't mean she wasn't on her guard. She sniffed the air one more time before she made a decision.

She was going to go farther inside the cave.

She walked cautiously inside the deep cave. As she walked it got darker yet the smell got stronger. She continued on her way sniffing the air to make sure she was going the right way.

Suddenly, she was blinded by a weird greenish light coming from up ahead. She tilted her head a bit in confusion. Her ears twitched hearing a dripping sound. Her eyes harden and she walked toward the light knowing for sure that's where the smell was coming from.

She walked inside and the smell intoxicated her. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the stupor and looked ahead. _'Water…'_

The ceiling of the cave was high and full of sharp rocks that looked like colorful crystals. Water dripped from them to the water laying in front of the wolf. It looked like a small pond, but the wolf couldn't see the floor. The water looked deep and dangerous. But in spite of everything her instincts were yelling at her, she still went near the water lowering her head and almost putting her nose in it sniffing it.

'_This is what I smelt. The flowers. But…Where are the flowers?'_

She looked around trying to find said flowers. Nothing. She sighed and looked at her reflection inside the water. She sat down still peering inside. _'Well this was a waste of time. I see no flowers. Plus I don't know why this water smells so good.' _Her nose flared a bit. _'Aw well. I better get out of here.'_

She was about to make her leave when something caught her eye. She turned back to the water seeing not her reflection. But…Something else…

There were buildings and cars driving, but our lone wolf did not know what these things were. Her nose cringed as she smelled something strange coming from the water. _'This horrid smell…What is it?' _She leaned closer trying to figure out what could be causing the smell. Her instincts were yelling. No, screaming for her to stop. To come to her senses. To move away. But, she ignored them and moved even closer.

'_**Breeze…'**_

She flinched stopping her moving with wide eyes. _'What…?'_

'_**You don't have to be alone anymore.'**_

She stared at the water. The big city still in the reflection. The smell clearer than ever. Now her ears perk up hearing a honking sound. Her eyes dazed over in awe.

'_**We can be together**__**…'**_

She yelped feeling something grab at her. She jerked trying to back away from the water. Only to find that the water was the one pulling her in.

'_**We can be together forever…'**_

She whimpered as she pulled farther away from the water almost succeeding, but more of the water rushed out grabbing her. Pulling her. Pulling her harder.

'_**We can live happily.'**_

She yelped feeling the dirt slide. She forced herself to sat down trying to free herself. She couldn't hold much longer. She opened her eyes trying to see if the water would give up. She regretted that action.

'_**We can live happily with others…'**_

The pool of water turned black making her eyes dilate. She stared as more of the water rose up slowly. She whimpered knowing what was coming next.

'_**We can live happily…'**_

The water shot out grabbing her face making her cry sharply. The water lifted her up from the ground while she struggled. The water slowly pulled her under the water. Her bushy tail soon following…

'_**In Paradise…'**_

And this…Is where our story begins…

A/N: So?? How did you like it? Was it too short? Too Detailed? Anything??? Well I'm waiting for your reviews! see ya some other time! an update should be soon! ^.~


	2. Chapter 2: Freeze City

A/N: Hiya again people! Hopefully the first chapter interested y'all! Now here is a little warning...It's been a while since I last saw Wolf's Rain so the scenes and about...almost everything is going to change...So please...Bare with me on this one. ^^;;; Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's wonderful characters...But I do own my bluish gray and white female wolf.

_'...'_ Thinking

"..." Talking

* * *

Chapter two: Freeze City

'_This darkness…_

_Where is it coming from…?_

_How long have I been here…?_

_Where am I…?_

_Who am I…?_

_What am I…?_

_Oh…Now I remember…_

………_I am Breeze………'_

"Hey doggie. Wake up!"

'_Huh??' _Our lone wolf known now as Breeze opened her eyes. But, they were quickly shut again from a searing headache. She gave a little whimper lying still. Her body ached and her ears throbbed. It felt like needles were poking at her paws and her eyes felt entirely dry. Her mouth tasted disgusting and her mind felt numb. She was a wreck.

"Poor puppy! Do you think it's going to die?"

"Shut up! Don't say that! And it's not a puppy!"

Breeze's ear twitched hearing a thud and a sharp cry. She mentally sighed feeling her mind starting to work again. She heard arguing and shouting from the living beings. Whatever they were. They sounded a bit funny, but she could understand them well. Plus they smelled funny too. The yelling got louder making her ears ring. She growled lowly and there was a pause.

"…Did you hear that? The doggie growled! It's alive!"

_THUD!!!_

"Of course it's alive idiot! Come on! Let's get it some water!"

Their foot steps faded into the distance and Breeze couldn't be happier. They were a bit too loud for her liking. She continued to lay on her side wondering what was happening.

'_Where am I? I could have sworn I was at the cave looking at the storm. After that it's…Blank. What was I doing?'_

She slowly opened her eyes ignoring the pounding of her head and blinked. She sat up slowly with her ears twitching and her nose flaring. The place she was in smelled of something foul. She sneezed and sniffed again trying to clear her nose from the horrid smell. She looked up into the sky but…Didn't see a sky.

'_Hm…That's…Odd.'_

She was a bit caught off guard by her thoughts. She wasn't taking it as bad as she thought she would. How did she get here anyway? She sat up on both her forelegs still ignoring her pain and looked up at the pretend sky. She couldn't remember anything.

She looked down at the ground digging her nails into it. And the ground. It was hard. There was no dirt. No grass. Nothing. Just a hard cracked surface. Then around her were three walls. Two on both sides of her and one behind her. The only way out was in front of her. The small space was gloomy and dark as well. She tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know where she was and how she got there. A sharp pain rushed through her head making her lower her head and tightly close her eyes.

"Hey Joe! The doggie is awake!"

Her head snaps up when she hears one the voices from before. It was a little boy with a black dirty cap on and ragged looking clothes. He smiled at her. She blinked looking a bit closer. This thing looked familiar…

'_**When this is all over…Remember to never hold what has happened against them.' **_

Her eyes widened in realization. _'It's one of them…The two legged creature!!!' _

She stood up backing away slowly. The boy blinked in confusion stepping into the alleyway's entrance. "What's wrong doggie? I'm not going to hurt you," the boy smiled taking a step inside the dark space. Breeze backed up until her back end hit the wall. She visibly flinched briefly looking behind her and then back to the boy. His smile turned into a grin thinking it was harmless and it would gain the cute little doggie's trust. Though…Breeze saw this as a threat. She gave a low whimper looking behind her again. No way out.

'_There is only one way out of this…' _Her eyes hardened. The boy took a few more steps toward her thinking maybe it was safe to see to the dog. She narrowed her eyes watching him approach. _'......I **must **defend myself.'_

The boy's grin suddenly faded hearing a deep growl. The little boy stared wide eyed at the doggie now growling at him fiercely. "W-What's wrong," he asked fearfully, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to be your friend." He walked closer only to stop mid step when Breeze bared her shiny white teeth. Shiny **sharp** white teeth. The boy gulped backing from the alley. Footsteps could be heard, yet the two paid it no mind. It was Joe who came smiling brightly. He held a bowl in his hands which must have been the water. He looked at the other boy in confusion.

"Kevin, what's wrong," he asked. But the other didn't answer him. Kevin just continued backing away in fear. Joe raised an eyebrow wondering what had him so freaked out. Kevin started to shake pointing to the alleyway. Joe blinked a couple of times and turned to the alleyway. What was the big--

The bowl of water dropped splashing all over the ground. Kevin's eyes widened while looking at the big doggie bare it's teeth at them. Breeze growled louder making them flinched. Her blood red eyes burned into their skulls with so much hatred that they thought would never be directed toward them. She took a step toward them with intentions. Bad intentions. The children took a step back. No, two steps. Just enough to get as far away from the dog as humanly possible. As Breeze glared at her prey her mind played back the events she had to go through as a young cub. The horror she felt every night she spent alone. The quivering fear that racked body every time something bigger or stronger came her way. The countless days without a drop of water or food...And it was all their fault. It was all because of them!

'…_They will die for what they have done! They all will DIE!!!'_

She shot toward the boys with inhuman speed as they screamed turning and tripping trying to run away. Breeze tripped over her own paws in pain letting out a yelp and falling to the ground. She growled opening her eyes. She watched the boys run for dear life and out of her sight. She continued to growl shutting her eyes tightly in pain. She laid on her stomach halfway in the alleyway.

'_Damn things got away.' _She sighed through her nose finally opening her eyes. _'What am I going to do now? I have no clue of where I am or how I even got here.' _A threatening growl escaped her. _'And I'm surrounded by those…Things.' _

She got to her feet hesitantly walking slowly to the spilled water. She began to lap the water up. Maybe if she stayed calm without attacking anyone again. Maybe just maybe she could figure out how she got there. Her eyes looked up from the spilled water to the busy street up ahead. Where she stood was between four buildings and up ahead was a street full of passing cars and walking people.

Breeze stared at the people with as much calmness she could muster. _'Ok…I think I can walk around them without killer intent. Just…Got to take it slow…' _She trotted behind the other buildings joining the people in the streets. She recoiled a little as someone gasped, but she continued on her way. She didn't know where she was going exactly but her was doing what she always did; Let her feet do the walking.

She walked around the gasping and whispering people. Her nose felt like it was going to explode from all the variety of smells. She stopped in front of restaurants feeling she hunger start to take over, yet ignoring it. She walked through alleyways seeing people in rags laying against the walls. She walked passed tall abandon looking buildings without a soul in sight except for maybe a couple of rats. Lastly, she found herself walking through what looked like a park full of people pointing and wondering if she really was just some huge stray dog. She gave an occasional growl to anyone who came close and kept walking as if nothing happened. Her feet wasn't done taking her where she needed to be. If only she knew where that was.

'_This place really is odd. All these things wondering around freely and this dirtless ground. It's not even rock. Then this smell around here...I can't help but notice that same smell from…What?'_

Her mind did somersaults around her memories. She remembered that smell…Well that was one thing but she couldn't figure out what happened after smelling the fragrance. She sat the matter aside for now. It wasn't like her to think too much into things.

"There it is! It's the dog that almost killed us!" Breeze flinched stopping her trot and snapping her head to the left. There stood the two boys from before in front of a strange metal thing with wheels. They glared hatred at her as a man stepped out the thing saying thanks to the boys and for them to move out the way.

Breeze growled angrily taking a step back. This didn't look good. Her instincts told her to scram and get lost before something horrible happen. Though, her pride was saying something else…

"Hey boy…We don't want no trouble. We just want you off the streets," the man said. Breeze growled infuriatedly. Boy?! Her eyes narrowed at the man ready to attack if he came any closer. She noticed two other men get out the metal contraption. That's when her pride wavered a bit. Yet, she stood her ground. Her eyes stood trained on the man moving closer to her inch by inch and she counted in her head each step he took. He would step in her personal space soon and that is when she would attack.

'_5...6...7...NOW!!!'_

She jumped toward him instantly sinking her teeth into his neck. They both fell onto the ground as the surrounding people screamed in horror from the amount of blood spilling from his neck. She pulled away with force tearing his neck to spreads and aiming her eyes toward another victim. The man in her view stared in terror as his colleague gurgled on his own blood slowly dying as the tall wolf stood on his chest.

_'That is no dog,'_ he thought nervously aiming his gun toward her head shaking, _'That's a monster. A fucking **beast**!'_ Breeze's eyes widened in anger before she ran toward him with speed he couldn't follow, but he still shoot his gun aimlessly screaming his lungs off in fright. She jumped grabbing his shoulder in a tight grip tasting the blood from his wound pour into her mouth instantly. How disgusting...

The man screamed in pain dropping the gun from his hand and scratching at the wolf who refused to let his shoulder go. He screamed saying get it off over and over again.

_BANG!!!_

Breeze's eyes shot open in shock and intense pain. She let go of the man's stumbling away from him in fear. She frantically looked around trying to find out what that was. Her left foreleg dripped blood onto the ground as she limped in circles. Another shot ringed making her yelp loudly. She fell to the ground, blood pouring from her leg and the middle of her back.

Her eyes blurred from the searing pain. Someone came up standing over her. She growled weakly trying to regain her pride. She saw a smirk slide across the face of the tall being before her world turned black…

* * *

"Wow. That's one hell of a big dog."

'_Ugh…Wha…' _Breeze body throbbed in pain and her eyes refused to open. She felt herself being carried, yet she couldn't move. The paws felt cold and sent shivers down her painful back. Were they even paws?

A laugh. "This thing is not a dog Cher. You should have seen it! It nearly took one of our guys' heads off!" The voice laughed again making Breeze feel the rumble of his stomach.

"I don't see what's so funny. The guy is dead. You should be mourning right now," the voice of a woman says. _'She must be Cher…' _"Hell, I didn't know em," he grumbles, "Anyway, this thing's about ready to kick the bucket. It bled a lot of blood on the way here." He carries Breeze to a cage placing her inside and slamming the door. "It's too bad though," the man says scratching the back of his head, "This beauty would have made a great guard dog…Or whatever it is." He laughs heartily making Cher gain an annoyed expression.

"I think this 'dog' is a wolf," Cher says bending down peering inside the cage at the bluish gray and white creature. The man laughs walking to the door. "Come on now Cher. You know they been extinct for 200 years now. Shit, I'll eat a pig if that thing's a wolf!" Cher stand up crossing her arms. With closed eyes her says, "Yeah yeah. Just get out." He laughs a bit more before saying good bye walking down the hall. _'Eat a pig? What is that guy, 12? Geez...' _Cher shakes her head bending back down toward the cage.

Breeze's mind was in a state of shock. _'Extinct…For 200...Years…?' _So does this means that she's not in her own time anymore? She was ignorant to the people and the cars and streets…But she knew of some things and this was definitely one of them. Her memories came rushing through her head instantly from the time her day started in the cave to…When it ended in the cave.

Her eyes opened slightly. Cher blinked in surprise. '_Well ain't that something. It lives.' _Her eyes wavered watching the breathing of the animal come out with difficulty.

Breeze continued to lie still looking at the steel wall. The floor felt cold against her numb body. She heard the woman sigh. "Poor thing," was all she said before she heard footsteps fade away from her ears. Breeze's eyes slowly slid shut again. Her mind automatically shut down. She couldn't take the information and pain all at once. So, she let the darkness consume her once more…

* * *

'_Wow…That feels so good.' _Breeze leaned into the touch trying to snuggle as close as she can to the warmth. The warmth rubbed against her head and between her ears. _'I want to be…Closer…' _She felt her body move on it's own accord trying it's best to cling to the heat.

"My, my. Aren't you affectionate…" Breeze's movements stilled. But so did the warmth rubbing against her head. The warmth left her head making her whine subconsciously. She heard a chuckle and smelled something she thought she never would smell again.

'_A…Wolf?!' _

Her body shot up despite her pain. She stood on all fours weakly looking out the cage in shock. There stood a stocky light brown wolf. Or…was he?

"Whoa there! Calm down," the wolf laughs, "From what I smell, you've lost a lot of blood back there." He points his thumb behind him as if gesturing. "Your smell led me here. And of course his did too." She didn't know who he was talking about and really didn't care. She just wanted to know why he looked like 'them'.

"Why do you--" But she's cut off with him saying. "Why do I look human?" She sat down on her hind legs as he grinned cheerfully at her. "Is…That what they're called," she said more to herself than him. He blinks in surprise grin disappearing.

"You mean…You don't know what they are," he asked the obvious. She just continued to stare at him up and down. How did he expect her to know what they were? She lived in the forest her whole life. She hadn't seen one of those..._Things _since she was a cub. The wolf in front of her just scratched the back of his head looking away in thought.

"Well," he sighed as if giving in, "Let me get you and this guy out of here, then I'll answer all your questions." He grinned from ear to ear pulling a random key from his hair. He unlocks the door opening the barred door still in the swatting position.

"There you go babe," he grins, "Wait here while I go get the white one over there." She hesitantly walks out the cage before saying, "Wait…" The wolf stops turning to her curiously. "How am I going to escape?" He blinks a couple of times in question before he smiles gently.

"Set up an illusion." She tilted her head in confusion while sitting down. "Wait," she yells once more. He stops again turning to her with a patient grin plastered on his face. "Wha…What is your name?"

He chuckled turning his back to her walking always from her before saying, "It's Hige."

* * *

A.N: YAY! She finally met Hige! And then next chapter! TA DAAA!!!! She will meet Kiba and then oooo love! lol OK OK..Not love just yet...but it will come...eventually...see ya next chapter! ^___^


	3. Chapter 3: Paradise?

A/N: Welcome to the third chapter ppl! Alright...I my story aren't really getting many reviews...is it not good? Is it boring? I don't want flames but, I want to know what I can do to improve..._;;; Anyway! I hope to get many reviews during this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Wolf's rain is not mine so there? You happy?! *crying* I COULD WISH THOUGH...

_'...' _Thinking

"..." Talking

Chapter 3: Paradise???

A feminine curvy figure stood on top of a building overlooking Freeze city. Her long black hair laid against her shoulders like silk. She wore a black dress just above the knees with knee high leather black heeled boots. A black zip up hoodie covered the upper part of the sleeveless dress.

Her brown tanned skin stood out from the night sky as the lights from the tall dome shine over the city. She stood on the tallest building that just about reached the top of the dome. Wind blow her hair back from an opening. The city wall. Her eyes narrowed_._

'_I can leave through there. I smell fresh air just over that wall.' _

She was just at the police station maybe a few hours ago when the fuzzy light brown wolf saved her from some unknown fate. She learned what he meant right away just by looking at him in is...Human form and walked away out the station without him or anyone else noticing or even caring.

She tucked her human hands into her pockets suddenly frowning in disgust. _'This just doesn't feel right. Me parading around looking like a human. To make matters worse…I had to associate with them.'_

That's right. After wondering around the streets for god knows how long, she sucked in her gut and went up to one. She feigned innocence asking many people about what was this and what was that. And they told her too…Thinking she was this poor retarded girl. She let them believe that despite her pride and aching fangs that were just begging to tear through flesh.

'_Damn humans…' _She sighed turning away and jumping down the long building. _'Hn…And I couldn't even do this to get away from a mere child.' _She felt herself feeling guilty for what she did earlier that day. The two boys from before were children and she almost sank her teeth into one of them.

'_I might hate them, but I would never go so low as to killing one of their children. I still have my dignity.'_

Her heeled boots landed on the ground with a small click as she started walking through the streets with many other citizens. A frown graced her face with the variety of smells from cheap cologne and/or perfume. With the restaurants and any type of odor mixed all into one was really not what she was use to. One smell though…Over powered them all.

'_That flower…Now that is one thing I have not learned about today. Why does the smell reek around this whole city?'_

She pulled her hood over her head turning into an alley. She felt she wasn't going to find out anyway fore she was leaving there soon. She just needed to find this Hige and then she would be on her way.

'_He helped me out of that dreadful place after all. The least I can do is thank him.' _

She sighed stopping near the side of a building. _'If only I knew where he was. This place is full of weird scents and it's extremely big no less...I'll never find him at this rate.'_

"This is awful." She's alert hearing a voice from a narrowed space just in front of her view. She raises an eyebrow feeling her curious nature kicking in. Another spoke making her perk up. She smiled happily hearing the voice of the person that just seconds ago, invaded her thoughts.

"Hige," she whispers jogging toward the alley as her hood slid from her head. Finally! She was going to thank him and be out of there! She didn't think her nose could take much more of the big almost half deserted city.

She slides to a halt though when something steps into her path. White as snow fur, fine pointed ears, jet black nose with bright yellow eyes. She stared in awe before blinking once. Only then after that one blink, she was met with a dark brown haired, blue eyed…_Human…_

She narrowed her eyes subconsciously. This must have been the white wolf Hige was talking about. Her eyes traveled from his head to toe. He was a…Decent looking human, she couldn't deny that…Still she decided she quite liked his white fur more than his smooth skin.

Their eyes locked. Blue vs. Red. Though blue seemed to have won the unknown battle as she averted her eyes elsewhere rubbing her arm with uncertainty. Why was she acting like this? She was a damn wolf! A strong and proud one at that! So why was it that this one male had her averting her eyes in fear? No, scratch that…In submission?

'_Tsk…Mating season must be right around the corner. God Damnmit…Why now of all places?'_

In the past, every mating season she was sorted out by many males, but she was never interested in neither of them. She would growl and snap her fangs threateningly if they got near. But, of course, just like any female, she was in heat, and would bow down in submission...Just a bit. So, being the male wolves that they are, she was sniffed upon, nipped, caressed, and even humped. Yet, she wasn't really fond of that memory.

She shakes her head. There was no time to think about nonsense. The guy was probably thinking she was crazy right now. She sighed looking back at him with her mouth slightly ajar as if about to say something. But…There was only an empty space.

'_Well…Damn…' _She raises an eyebrow. Well…Maybe this was a good thing. He saved her the trouble of even saying anything to him. She shrugs walking to the alley. Laying on the ground was the stocky fuzzy wolf as if bored. She smiles walking up to him slowly. His back remained turned from her until his nose starts to flare.

'_Hey…I know that smell!' _He turns to her standing with happiness on his face. "Hey, it's you!" He walked closer to her, grin never leaving his face. "I thought I told you to wait for me back there. I turn around and you're no where to be found," his grin widens with closed eyes as he place his hand on his hip rubbing his nose with the other, "Though, I already knew where you were with my awesome nose." He chuckles as she raises an eyebrow.

"Well," she mumbles changing the subject, "I wanted to say thank you…For helping me back there." She flushes a bit looking down at the suddenly interesting ground. Hige opens his eyes smiling gently before saying, "Hey, I just got you out of the cage, that's all. You did the rest all on your own."

"I know, but still…Thank you."

"Hey, I couldn't just let such a babe be caged. My heart just couldn't take the torture." Breeze giggles. This guy wasn't so bad. As a human his wore a yellow with black strips on the short sleeves hoodie with a black long-sleeved undershirt. Normal clothes for a human, though something stood out from the rest. An oversized collar with an metal 'X' on it. But, as a wolf it fitted perfectly.

Hige noticed her staring and grinned seductively pointing to the collar. "You wanna wear it?" Breeze blushed narrowing her eyes giving a quick but silent warning. He grins holding up his hands in defensively, "Uh…I was only kidding." _'Wow…She's quick…She saw right through me.'_

"Anyway…I should go." She turned her back from him. Perhaps, she was a bit off. He wasn't so bad…Just a pervert. There we go. Much better. '_E_v_en though wearing his collar isn't very perverse…But that grin really gave him away.'_

"Wait," he yells stopping her, "Don't you need help?" She turned slightly to him with a raised eyebrow. He scratches the back of his head grinning, "Well, last time we met, you didn't even know what a human was. I take it…You didn't know a lot of things before you were caged right?"

Breeze stares him down for a few seconds and then turning away with closed eyes. "…You're right. I knew nothing." "Great! Then stick with me! I'll teac--" "I said I **knew**…Nothing...But what I didn't know then, I know now. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Walking out the alley she looked at the ground, but her eyes dilated slighty and her ears twitched. She turned around slowly to see Hige right behind her. " Why are you following me," she says monotone. He shrugs. "My friend went this way. Just going to go look him." He smiles placing his hands behind his head.

She looks him up and down suspiciously. He just continues to smile. She narrows her eyes sighing. "Whatever." She turns back around walking slowly forward. He's now beside her but she chose to ignore him. She felt herself getting too close. She didn't want that. Unknown reasons to her, but she just knew something bad would happen if she started trusting others out the blue. Especially being from another time, there was no telling how these humans or wolves acted. So she'll keep her distance.

"Have you heard of paradise?" She snaps her head to the stocky fellow. She tiltes it in confusion. "Paradise?" With his hands still behind his head, he blinks looking ahead with a innocent look on his face.

"Ok. Now I can kinda understand you not knowing what humans are, but to not know Paradise? That's just plain strange. Were you living under a rock your whole life?" She looked away from him ignoring him and his insult by lowering her head and placing her hand on her chin. Hmm…Paradise…

* * *

*~`Flashback`~*

_The sun shone over the greenery of the home to many small woodland creatures. Deer chomped upon grass while fish swum down the rushing rivers. A mother bear led the way to adventure for her two young bear cubs. While birds chirped a happy song high up in the trees._

_Going deeper into the large dense growth of trees, there laid a den. And around laid a barrier. More of a scent, yet still a barrier. Inside said barrier wolves lazed around after a great hunt. They were a big pack. More like 10 to 20 members. All were family._

"_Paradise? Are you crazy Rain," a wolf laying in a circle with many others yelled ignorantly. The one called Rain glared angrily at the fool who dared to insult her. She sat up before saying, "No, I don't think I'm crazy. But…If you'll like to test me, I'll be happy to oblige you ingrate." The male glared before looking away angrily._

"_As I was saying," Rain sighs, "Paradise is the place where the lunar flowers blooms, and where we will finally be at peace." _

"_But, aren't we at peace now," someone said from her right side, "I mean…This place where we live. We have all the food and water we need with no one to bother us." Everyone silently agrees. _

"_I understand that Star," Rain states, "But this is nothing compared to Paradise. Everyone is a friend. There is a full moon every night. Clear blue skies and starry nights. Food and water everywhere you turn. No more worrying about who's territory you've stepped in. Just…Peaceful days."_

_Rain's eyes dazed over with complete joy. Everyone grew silent around her. She was losing it again. The same male from before was the only one to state his thoughts openly though. "You really are crazy," h starts standing up, "Do you really think there is a place like that and do you REALLY think we, as a pack, can get there?"_

_Everyone stood up hesitantly feeling the tension from the now growling male and the strangely calm Rain. "Geez, you're head really is in the clouds! First, there was that incident with those things and now this! You almost led us to destruction then and now your trying to do the same thing now! To think such nonsense! I hope you're not filling our pups with this bullshit!"_

_Saying that all in one breath, he panted glaring hard at Rain as she sat on her hind legs impassively watching. _

"_Are you quite finished," she says standing up slowly, "First, let me clarify something to you…Those pups you were speaking of…Are __**mine**__…Not ours…Furtermore, I didn't led you to destrution...You chose to follow while I chose to led. So if you think it was my fault...Then am I sorry...But this is the last time I just sit and let you insult me! Prepare yourself..." _

_Suddenly her head was lowered with her teeth bared in absolute fury. The male's eyes widened in brief shock before he too growled. Many of the others backed away in fear while some stood their ground ready to jump in if needed._

_The tension in the air grew as the two glaring wolves stared each other down. The male took one step and…_

"_Carlos…" He flinched lowering his ears and his tail between his legs. "M-Marilos…" Everyone gasped and whispered and whimpered in submission. With his ears erect and forward, hackles bristled slightly and tail held vertically and curled back, the alpha walked slowly up to the male, Carlos, with narrowed eyes._

"_Carlos…Are you baring your teeth at my mate…Again?" Carlos flinched whimpering trying to look less conspicuous. The tall black wolf walked toward Carlos impassively. With each step he took, Carlos shrunk more and more. _

"_I-I'm sorry Marilos! She m-made me--" "I've told you once and I'll tell you once again. No one messes with my mate. You are not to talk to her as if she was a low class.. Like yourself. Next time I catch you opposing her, you won't be so lucky…Do I make myself clear?" He stood over the crouched Carlos snarling as Carlos whimpered and nodded quickly._

_Rain sat on her hind legs feeling a bit relieved until the alpha sharp glaze shot to her. She tensed laying her ears flat against her head. "And you," he starts with his rough monotone voice, "Carlos tells the truth. You're in the clouds…" Rain glares a bit before whispering, "But Marilos…Paradise is real…" _

_She averts her eyes as his eyes narrow in disappointed. "Paradise is a legend…A fairy tale…When the end of the world comes…We wolves will lead everyone to Paradise…" He walks slowly away from Rain before saying, "Even if the legend were to come true…We will be long gone when the world comes to a end…"_

_Rain lowers her head in sadness as he looks at her from the corner of his eyes. "We have food…We have water. And our days are peaceful…" Silence follows before he turns to her saying, "Worry about our cubs for now…That is your job." "But Marilos!" He glares angrily making everyone react visibly. "…You will listen to me," he says dangerously low, "Rather you like it…Or not." "I…Yes…Marilos."_

_He stands up with satisfaction shining in his eyes. "Everyone spread out. Find something…Better to do with yourselves." All the wolves trotted away quickly so they wouldn't have to answer to the alpha anytime soon. Rain remained seated looking at the ground in deep thought. _

_She's snapped out of her thoughts feeling a nip at her jaw. She looks up into the beautiful red eyes of the one she calls mate. _

"_Go tend to __**our **__cubs. They need you. You are their mother."_

_He gives her a lick on the cheek before turning and walking away with that same power buzzing around him. Rain sighs in bliss forgeting her thoughts momentarily. "How I ever got that man, I'll never know…" She gets up walking to the den with stride reaching it in no time. When she goes in, she couldn't help but notice one particular cub running back to her brothers as they slept. _

"_Breeze? What are you doing up? Didn't I tell you to go to sleep an hour ago," Rain scolds in a playfully matter. The little cub lowered her ears in guilt before saying, "I couldn't sleep…" Rain chuckled licking her child's forehead and sitting down in front of her. "Don't worry about it. You'll just be sleeping a little longer tonight. Just the way I like it." She laughed as Breeze tilted her head in curiosity._

"_Momma…What's Paradise?" For a split second sadness shone in Rain's eyes, but they were suddenly unreadable. "Sweetheart…I'll…" She watches Breeze wag her tail in excitement of learning something new, but she knew she couldn't tell her. Marilos would have her head. "Breeze…I'll tell you when you're a little older." Breeze's tail came to an abrupt stop. "Aww…But momma!" "No buts…" _

_Rain licked at the sad cubs ears and face. "Now…You hungry?"_

*~`End Flashback`~*

* * *

"Now that I think about it…I have heard of Paradise…Well in a way." Breeze looks at Hige to see him smiling.

"Great…Then…Do you want to come to Paradise with me…?" Breeze watches him from the corner of her eye. "…What?" "W-what I mean is…Kiba…He is going to Paradise…And I'm going with him. You know, the more the merrier…Heh…" Her eyes shows amusement as he stuttered and blushed. She turned her eyes from him looking forward once more. "…Ok…" "Oh well I was just ask--Wait what?! You said Ok?!" A small smile graces her face before saying, "Yeah I'll go…"

Just minutes ago she said she wouldn't get close? So what is she doing? _'Fine alright…I give up…I want to travel around with him and this…Kiba. It's better than being here that's for sure…And…I won't be alone for too long…'_

Hige smiles widely making Breeze giggle a bit. "This is great! A girl is coming with us! A pretty one at that! Oh boy!" Breeze's smile grows as he rambles on a bit more about nothing in particular. "When do we leave," she asks cutting him off. He stops pondering on that a bit.

"Uh…Well Kiba and I have to do a few things before we go off you know?" Breeze turns to him crossing her arms. "How long will this take???" He laughs sheepishly. "Um…Not long???" She sighs shaking her head. "Fine whatever. Just…Hurry alright…?" He smiles in surprise and awe before nodding frantically. "Of course! Just…Um…Wait in that alley I was just in until I come get you!"

She nods before saying, "When we leave…You will tell me everything about Paradise got it?" "Roger! Be back in a flash!" Hige then runs off with speed and grace and out of her sight. She stops her waving hand looking at it with wavering eyes. She closed it into a fist with narrowed eyes.

'_I'll just travel with them for a little while…Nothing more, nothing less……' _She turned walking back to the alley. _'Paradise…I've heard it discussed by my elders before…But I heard it a second time too…I just can't remember when.' _Her eyes wavered as she slid down the brick wall until her butt hit the ground. She shook her head slightly. She wasn't going to think too much into it. All she knew, was that this world…This time period…Was smelled of destruction and on the brink finally ending. If her memories served her right, paradise was to be found by wolves…Or led by wolves, which ever came first.

She lazily placed her arms on her knees. Yeah, paradise was right around the corner and she couldn't wait to see it for herself. _'Who knows…maybe my wondering feet will finally settle down…' _She sighed placing her hood over her head. _'Peaceful days eh?…Maybe…'_

* * *

"Alright! Hurry it up! We don't have all day!" A couple of rough necks stood in line getting into the back of a tuck one by one. With those rough necks stood a boy who looked to be about 17 years of age. Eyes as blue and unpredictable as the sea. Dark brown mane of hair to his shoulders. Black jacket with a plain white shirt and blue jeans with black and white sneakers.

He stepped into the police tuck sitting down without a fuss. He needed to get back to the flower maiden…Cheza…

Hige convinced him into tricking the humans in order to leave the station peacefully. He did so with a bit of reluctance, but nonetheless he did it. Before leaving, Hige whined about 'the babe' leaving before he could get her name. He did smell another wolf other than the plumped one and felt a bit curious about her himself. He let it slide from his mind though. He had other matters to attend to.

The young man/wolf looked up from his cuffed wrist to the outside of the truck. He blinked in surprise seeing yellow in his vision. "Hige…"

Hige smiled at him secretly making him smile himself. As Hige hopped into the truck he looked back down at his wrist still smiling warmly. _'We're one step closer to Cheza……Paradise is so close I can smell it…I can't wait…'_

_

* * *

_A/N: Ok ok...Finally we're getting somewhere...I guesssss....Next chapter Breeze will meet the other two and FINALLY!!!! They leave the city. So please review! I need more reviews! It'll help me update faster! _ Over and out!


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

**A/N:** Alrighty! Finally I have updated this chapter and I really hope yall like it! Hopefully I don't take so long on the next one. Before I start though, let me thank all of you who read AND review! I really want to know how you think lazy people! But whatever...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah...I don't own wolf's rain at all....Though I do own the box set...After a very long time of not seeing it. lol

_'...' _Thinking

"..." Talking

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving…

"Hey Cher…" Blue eyes blinked in answer. Blond hair lifted up in a ponytail as the front lay loosely against her face. She sat across the table of what looked like a lounge room. Who sat across her was a handsome man. His hair was in a short dirty blond hair cut with bright green eyes with a hint of curiosity in them.

Cher sat back in her chair patiently waiting for him to speak again. He continued to lean against the round tabletop with his elbows propped on it. "What is it Hubb," She asked swiping hair out of her view annoyed from his silence. This didn't go unnoticed as he grinned nervously.

"Uh…I heard you were at the station this morning." He smiles sheepishly at her narrowed look. "Yeah I was," she crosses her arms averting her eyes with a slight flush upon her face, "I came to look for you to return that thing remember?" "Twice?" "Well of course! What else would I be there for?"

His eyes widened slightly before he rubbed the back of his neck with a small frown. "Oh yeah…That's right." He sighed dejectedly. Only once he wished that she would just say she wanted to see him without an excuse attached.

'_Women…'_

"Anyway, one of the guys said he saw you and um…He claimed you said that one of those dogs was a wolf. Weird huh?" Cher turned her eyes back to him and blinked. Well she did say that, but she second guessed herself on that one. "Well, I was just kidding. The thing was just a dog like the white one. Anyway, why do you ask? I thought you and 'dogs' didn't get along?" She hurriedly turned the tables on him. He laughed before saying, "I'm not all that interested…It was just that crazy old guy…Well never mind. You wanna go eat? My treat."

He grinned with closed eyes as she stared him down suspiciously. This guy had to be kidding. She sighed. He just wouldn't give up. "No thank you. I need to get back to work." With that said, she slid the chair back making it screech against the floor. Hubb smiled while giving a slight shrug.

"Well I tried," he sighed in defeat. Cher couldn't help but smile from his determination. "You're so hopeless." She places her hand on her hip as she slid the chair under the table. He chuckled and leaned against the table once more.

"What can I say? I'll try anything just to be next to you." She stared frozen to the spot as he smiled brightly up at her. No matter what, he always seemed to make her speechless at the worst times. That's one of the things she hated about this man. She sighed shaking her head and turned from him.

'_Men…'_

"I'll see you around Hubb." She waved and walked out the room. She laughed a bit. She'll have to remember to congratulate him on guts, because he had a lot of it. _'Stubborn too. That Hubb…'_

Waving to a few passer-bys, she narrowed her eyes as flashes of her past passed through her mind. Meeting up with Hubb always brought back unwanted memories. Happy memories. Though, she will admit, they are the best memories she ever had besides her childhood. He was the man she gave her heart too…And never took it back. But…What led to them separating… She rather not think about. She lowered her head with wavering eyes. Yeah…She'll think about her past when she didn't have Cheza to worry about. It was a deal…

Meanwhile back in the lounge room, Hubb sat with a sadden look upon his face. That woman wouldn't budge. Maybe he tried a bit too hard this time. He'll have to remember to take it slow next time.

'_Right…And that hasn't even gotten me closer yet…Damn…' _

"Aw well," he sighed standing up. Being in this place gave him the creeps anyway. It's so full of science…Stuff. He grabbed at his hat placing it on his head before standing up. Though, he makes a fuss now, it's been like that even before they got their divorce. She was always so stubborn, but that's what he loved about her. His angel. His world. The day she was able to research…Cheza… Was the day they fell…And fell…And fell all the way to the bottom. She was too stubborn to do anything besides study that being. Even too stubborn for their marriage…But…

'_You must not know Cher…I'm stubborn too…And I won't give up on you.'_

As he walked out the building with nothing but a smile on his face, flashes of the old man from earlier came into his mind making him frown instantly. Where'd that come from? The man shot this 'dog' and claimed it was a wolf. A species that has been extinct for 200 years now. He could still remember the whole conversation…

* * *

*~`Flashback`~*

"_Quent Yaiden…" Hubb held what looked like a badge up examining it. He lowered it staring at the old gray haired man with the permanent glare. Quent remained quiet as Hubb stared him down with a fellow officer sitting next to him as he stood. _

"_That's some heavy artillery you got there," he starts glancing briefly at the shotgun, "But I doubt you came all this way for the hunting."_

_All was silent for the moment. First he shoots a dog, now he's the silent type? Hmm…_

"_What did you do with it," Quent asked quietly with his gruff voice inwardly surprising Hubb, "Where's the animal I put down?"_

"_Dead apparently." _

"_Huh," Quent gasped in shock._

"_The corpse will be disposed of here," Hubb says in a professional voice. Quent bangs his fist on the table snarling, "That's impossible! There's not a chance in hell that thing is dead! I have to see it with my own eyes! Don't you get it?! It's a wolf!" _

_Hubb blinked in surprise. "You think it's a wolf?" "It may look like a dog, but it's not. It's a wolf!" _

_Ok…Not quiet…Nuts is more like it._

"_You don't honestly believe that we wiped those things from the face of the planet do you detective?!"_

"_The last appearance of a wolf was over 200 years ago," Hubb says trying to stay as professional as he can, but this guy was making it very hard. As long as he's been a detective, he never thought he would hear something so weird…Maybe not that weird…He's seen and heard worse. _

"_Just how do you suppose they survived all this time? The mountains and forests have been stripped bare. There's no where on earth they could live or hide."_

"_They're all around us," Quent yelled standing up, "They've just put us under some kind of spell!"_

'_Oh yes…Very nuts…' Hubb blinked at the glaring man. Ok, maybe haven't seen worse…_

"_These wolves exist and we have to destroy them all!!!"_

*~`End Flashback`~*

* * *

'_I've never seen such an angry man…'_

He shook his head stepping out the building. Strange things just keep happening…

* * *

"Argh…Where the hell is that Hige?" Breeze stood up sniffing the air. It's been almost two hours and she was still stuck in that small alley. Her nose felt numb and her butt hurt from all the sitting.

"This is ridiculous. I'm hungry and thirsty and my ass hurt. If he doesn't get back here soon…" She growled opening and closing her fists. Men…They were all the same.

'_They leave you just when you need them…Not that I needed him though…Damnit…'_

She snorted before walking out the alley at a slow pace. _'I know how to get back here. I just need to leave to get some food in my belly…And a little water, then I'll come back… Right…'_

She stuffed her hands in her pockets grumbling. She needed food and she needed it now. The food in the big tin things that she later found out was 'garbage cans' didn't look so tasty… Really didn't smell good either.

'_But I guess anything will have to do…'_

She stopped in front of one smelling it with her numb nose. An impossible task. She sighed and roughly dug her hand into the trash with a cringed face in disgust. It felt gooey. Yuck.

'_Just…Keep…Digging…'_

She dug deeper and deeper and the goop felt warmer and nastier. You would think that living in the wild for so long would make her immune to this kind of stuff. Though she never had to go through anything this smelly and disgusting before in her life.

'_I guess this is what it's like in the big city for a wolf huh…Ugh…'_

She finally pulled her hand out holding a half eaten sub. She tired sniffing it, but she shook her head almost forgetting the numbness. So instead, she gave the sub a little lick and cringed.

'_Oh my god, it's awful!' _She refused to pull her tongue back into her mouth, so it remained stuck out as she glared at the offending piece of food. Her eyebrow rose. Maybe if she held her breath, she could quickly gobbled it down and at least have food in her stomach…Or she could forget the sub, because she doesn't want to die from food poisoning. Hmm. Decisions…

_GRRRRR…………_

"There's my answer," she giggled rubbing her stomach. She sighed looking down at the sub again. Here goes nothing…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She blinked as the food was knocked from her hand. She lowered her hand closing her mouth slowly. What just happened? She was just about to shove the half eaten food into her mouth when all of a sudden it was placed back into the trash.

"Are you an idiot? If you could smell you would know that that food was spoiled. What kind of wolf are you?"

She blinked once more before turning her head slowly toward the speaker. There stood, a normal male gray wolf. Only thing that stood out was the scar in the middle of his chest. Blinking a couple of times, she saw his human form which made her snarl.

'_Doesn't anyone around here walk around as their normal selves…?'_

The gray wolf smirked looking her straight in the eye. He sported a leather outfit that really would have your eye twitching in horror. But, to some people…It was kind of good looking. Breeze glared as his smirk widened for unknown reasons.

"You have a banana peel on you." Her glare instantly disappeared snapping her head to her right. Stuck to her sleeve was a spoiled banana peel. She sighed in embarrassment quickly pulling it off.

"What do you want," she murmured turning her back to him. She already unsuspectingly met two others like herself. She wasn't in the mood for meeting another. She was, of course, a lone wolf. Not having a pack for years really made her very untrusting, especially with how territorial wolves are.

"I just decided to be generous today and help a fellow wolf." He threw something at her making turn quickly catching it with ease. She raised a brow at it wanting to sniff it.

"It's a burger," he said as if reading her mind, "Eat it. Enjoy it. If you need water, just take a right down here." He smirked as she gave a narrowed look. Damn men. She had to give him credit though. He seemed to know his way around this place. She closed her eyes snorting.

"Thanks," she said walking pass him. He said nothing walking straight also. She stopped though when she felt him come to a stop. Still not trusting him, she looked over her shoulder to see him doing the same thing.

'_What does he want now?'_

He just nodded walking away until he was out of sight. She blinked in confusion before turning around and continuing her trot.

"Well on the bright side of this whole day, I get to eat," she chuckled cheerfully.

* * *

"Ahhh….That so-called bunger was horrible, but it sure did hit the spot. I'm full." She patted her stomach walking around in different alleyways. Another two hours passed and still no sign of Hige. Though, she wasn't really looking for him at the moment. For some unknown reason, her sense of smell came back and that flowery scent was the first thing she smelled. So the last two hours was spent searching for it.

'_My nose isn't all the way back to normal as of yet.' _The scent was all over the city. She couldn't pinpoint its location exactly, so she walked around until she felt tired. That would work…Right?

She sighed stopping and looking around. Maybe it was time to sit down and think about some things. So she did exactly that. She flopped down on the ground crossing her legs and arms.

'_You…Don't have to be alone anymore…That was what the voice said. I've met Hige and others. So is that what she meant?' _She scratched her head in deep thought and looked at the ground.

Things were a lot easier to figure out with just living in the forest. She ate, slept and roamed. That was her daily routine and she stuck to it like glue. But being here. In this time. This city. She couldn't help but think she belonged…Something was telling her to keep walking and don't stop. Pulling her…But to where?

Then there's paradise? What is that place? Is it real or a fable? She shook her head. It's a legend her father once said. Though, her mother believed that it was also real. Everything her mom told her she believed and took to heart. Was it okay to believe in paradise too?

'_We can live happily in paradise…Where is it? Where can I find it…I need to know…I want to go there…Right now.'_

She glared at the ground. She was a go getter and all this sitting around and waiting was making her lose her patience. If she was going to go there, she needed to skedaddle right then and there…Though the scent kept her glued to that city.

'_First I'll find that scent and I'm outta here. With or without Hige.'_

"Tsume, what are you looking at?" She tense hearing the small voice. A shushing noise was heard right after and she grew alert.

'_Damnit! That's exactly why I hate thinking! I could be dead right now from my lack of awareness!'_

She remained still as she heard nothing else. She closed her eyes clearing her senses. Her ear twitched hearing something upward. Breathing…Then a scent. There were two. They smelled of humans, she knew that much. But were they her kind? Or…Something else?

"Wow…She's pretty." "I said shut up!" The harsh whisper was followed by silence and Breeze knew exactly who it was. She smirked closing her eyes. Men…

"Staring at a female while she is unaware of your presence really isn't a wise choice…Don't you think?" A chuckle. "Hey, I'm not the one who likes to follow others." This guy had balls.

She stood up slowly turning to the voice. There stood the gray wolf from before in all his glory. She blinked in surprise seeing someone new. Another wolf. More like a cub. He stared down at her in curiosity as she examined him. Rusted red two shaded color. Beautiful wolf. In his human form, his shoulder length hair was the same color as his fur. A red jacket and a three-ringed bracelet on his left wrist.

'_These humans are stupid. What makes them think wolves are extinct when they are right other their noses…?'_

"Did you come for more food," the gray one suddenly spoke. She glanced his way with an unreadable stare. "I'm looking for something." "Or someone?" She snorted. "Tsk…Don't flatter yourself."

He smirked as the young one tilted his head in confusion. He suddenly smiled jumping down to her making her flinch inwardly.

"Hi, my name is Toboe and that's Tsume! I can't believe I'm meeting another one like me!" He smiled brightly blushing slightly. She couldn't help but place a small smile on her face staring at the youngster. He remained her of when she was just a pup.

"It's nice to meet you Toboe," she smiled earning a huge blush and grin from him. Tsume jumped down next to the boy glaring daggers at him before looking at Breeze with the same narrowed look.

"If you're not here for anything, I suggest you leave." Breeze stared impassively at him. _'Wow…His moods change as fast as lightening.' _"I was just on my way out of here anyway," she started glaring, "See you around Toboe." The young one was at a lose of words as Breeze turned her back to them starting her slow trot. What just happened? That was extremely too fast for his liking! He just met her!! The boy looked back and forth between Breeze and Tsume before holding out his hand to stop her. But was…Rudely interrupted…

Toboe fell to the ground screaming and covering his ears. A sound. No, a scream…A very sad scream could be heard throughout the city. Tsume growled telling the kid to shut his mouth as the scream didn't go unnoticed to his sensitive ears. Breeze also snarled looking around frantically for the source.

'_Where is it coming from?!'_

She fell to her knees growling furiously as tears prickled into the corner of her eyes. She couldn't take it. It was so sad. It was in pain. It needed help and she couldn't do anything about it! She finally covered her ears biting her bottom lip as hard as she can.

'_I'm sorry! If I don't know where you are, how can I help you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!!'_

She bent down further until her nose was almost touching the ground. Blood could be tasted in her mouth and tears fell from her eyes onto the ground. All too quick she wished she was back in the forest. She never had to face anything like this before in her life! She traveled for two years and seen many strange and unwanted things, but this…This topped them all.

Her eyes snapped open. She couldn't hear it anymore. She started panting before her took her hands from her ears sitting up on her knees.

'_The voice went away…'_ She licked her bloodied lip before standing up slowly. She looked up sniffing with concentration written all over her face. The scent…It's gone. It isn't inside the city anymore. She tired sniffing again, still nothing. She gave one last long sniff before opening her eyes looking to her left.

'_The city wall…It's outside the city wall.'_

"It probably was the dying sounds of an old robot." Breeze looked over at Tsume as he tried to tell Toboe what the noise was. _'That was no robot…' _She looked back over to the direction the wall was in.

'_I'm outta here…It was nice knowing you Hige.' _

She walked away ignoring Toboe's calls. She wasn't going to stay there and wait for him or that white one. That flower scent disappeared all too quick and she wanted to find it…Needed to find it. She can remember smelling it before she came to this time. It knew something about her being there and she wasn't going to stop until she found it.

'_Come on feet! Don't fail me now!'_

She suddenly burst into a sprint with determination buzzing off of her. Paradise will have to wait a little longer for her...

* * *

**A/N: **ok, that's it for now! I'll update soon! see ya around!


	5. Chapter 5: Working Dogs

A/N: ok...after a long wait...I give you another chapter....which a hate with a passion...I mean I'll let you guys be the judge of that but I think this chapter sucks really bad...I got writer's block on this sooo...the next chapter might be late...again...I'm so sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain...only my character....that is all...

* * *

Chapter 5: Working Dogs!

'_Mangy mutts…Where are their prides? Stupid…'_

Breeze sat in a secluded dark corner watching wolves pull cargo. She sat there watching for two days now and it still didn't make sense at all. What happened to them? Wolves were creatures that were proud of their own and fought for what they wanted. This…Pack of losers…Pulled for food and water and one wolf laid disguised in his human form watching from afar.

'_He must be the leader or else they wouldn't be doing this degrading shit…' _

The coward. If they were going to pull for anything, he should be the first one in line. The asshole…

Three days ago, when she left the city, she was saddened and on the brick of tears from the bare land covered in snow. She couldn't find any animals or even forests. So after sulking for god knows how many hours she ran after the one thing she knew could keep her going…That lovely smell. For once she was following her nose instead of her feet.

Dusk was approaching fast and her stomach growled in hunger. Sighing, she stood up walking out the place making sure she wasn't noticed. Some days ago, she felt her pride break piece by piece the longer she walked in this ridiculous form, but what could she do? She figured if she didn't they would try to make her work with these fools and that sure wasn't happening.

'_Plus I can't take the risk of getting injured again. I need to find that fragrance…'_

She blinked sniffing around. That smell…Was it Hige? She shook her head. No, he was too far away. She shrugged walking out the station while rubbing her rumbling tummy.

* * *

"To paradise." He blinked at the cub briefly before glaring slightly at the laughing offenders. "Kiba, why are they laughing," Toboe asked with all his innocence.

"Because they obviously don't know anything about paradise," was all he said. His eyes remained hard and he stood as stiff as a board. He didn't like these wolves. Something was very odd about them. Though they were his kind, they were still another pack and couldn't be trusted that was for sure.

The small pack's laughter soon died down and the one he assumed was the leader spoke up. "We know all about it." Kiba's expression remained stolid as Hige and Toboe shock was quite noticeable. Tsume remained in the background just staring. His expression held no interest but he stood stock still listening with intensity. Kiba's glare was strengthened for what was to come next. One of the wolves that sat next to the leader was the next to speak.

"It's nothing but a stupid legend."

"Legend," Toboe asked.

"That's right kid. There's no such thing as paradise."

"What makes you say that," Kiba was the next to ask. The guy smirked before saying, "Maybe because we've been there. We all seen it." Shock filled the air as his smirk widened.

"And I'm telling you it wasn't paradise. That place was more like hell."

Kiba almost growled hearing the amusement in his voice. Tsume added his two cents of course but Kiba only heard his fury buzzing in his ears. He just glared. Seeing their mouths move but not a word came out. Toboe pulled at his arm saying he didn't wish to be there anymore. He would have to agree. Standing around these guys only fueled his anger.

_'But I'll have to thank them…'_ He inwardly smirked. _'This little conversation only makes me want to get to paradise faster.'_

They walked a little father from the small pack until they were walking near the ocean.

"Hey, do you guys smell that," Hige asked suddenly. Everyone gave him questionable looks. "Well I don't smell anything," Toboe said sniffing the air.

" Runt, you wouldn't know. You've never met her before." Hige ignored the small cub's growls. Walking forward he closed his eyes focusing. Everyone stood silent.

_'Tsk…Maybe if we're lucky. Fat ass will lead us to some food with that nose of his.'_

Tsume didn't have time for this. Why did he follow them in the first place? There was bound to be some humans he could use somewhere. But no. He was stuck with these dreamers. He turned his back to them.

_'…Maybe I'm the dreamer too…' _ He slightly bared his teeth at the thought. _'Tsk…Yeah right…'_

" The girl from the city," Kiba subconsciously said looking up ahead.

"Right! Wait wha? Hey, how do you know about Breeze," Hige asked in surprise. The white wolf didn't answer. Toboe smiled from ear to ear making Tsume raise an eyebrow.

"You mean that pretty girl we met back in the city?! She's here?!"

_'He means that little bitch huh,'_ Tsume thought smirking slightly.

"How does everybody know her?! This is so weird," Hige sighed in frustration. Toboe happily started babbling about how they met and how beautiful and nice she was. Hige grumbled and walked up ahead while Toboe continued his happy story.

* * *

"Ugh! There is no food here! What the hell man! I'm starving!" Breeze walked around on all fours sniffing the ground with so much concentration, that it was impossible for her to pay attention to anything else.

Ears flickering every time a noise came from a distance. Tail waving from side to side as she walked forward slowly. This has been going on for almost an a few hours now. She smelled everything but food. She started to realize how those wolves pulling the cargo felt. That was their way of getting food though it wasn't all that serious. She huffed bringing her head up from the ground.

'_This is just great… Fine so be it. This won't get me down one bit. I don't need food. I can go a month without food no sweat.'_

_Grrrrrr……_

"Ugh," she sighed ears flattened against her head. She stomach roared again making her growl slightly. She whine a bit before walking slowly through an alley.

"Maybe I shouldn't of left so quick. I mean, Hige and his friends are looking for the smell too and he offered me a place in their pack…Maybe they have food…"

She drooled at the thought. She was so hungry she could eat a whole flock of ducks. Mmmm…Ducks… Blinking she shook her head of duck meat and sighed. "Dammit there I go again. Who cares about Hige and his so called friends. They're of no importance to me…"

Though she wasn't convinced with her own words. Hige helped her out of whatever trouble she was in back in the city and the least she could of did was wait for him like he asked.

'Man, why am I still thinking of him?!' Her nose flared a bit before her ears went erect. _'Now that I think about it…This isn't my imagination! He really is here!'_

Her tail swung happily. And that means if the stocky one is here…He might have food! Her tail swung faster at the thought. _'Sweet! I'm getting me some food!'_

She tried to remain calm and continue to walk toward the other wolf's smell but it was becoming too much for her as her feet starting jogging on its own accord. Maybe she was hungrier than she thought.

'Oh wow! He's really close!' She licked her lips happily and jogged a bit faster.

* * *

'_Ugh…Why am I here again???'_

She sat on the ground in her human form. Knees tucked under her butt and a noticeable white wolf head on her lap. She sighed stroking the unconscious creature subconsciously while staring up at the beautiful night sky.

'_Man if I wasn't so good hearted, he would be left for dead. Ugh…Why me???'_

* * *

*~`Flashback`~*

"_Food food food food food foo- wha???"_

_Breeze slid to a halt seeing a very beaten and battered detour in her way. Her eyes scanned the white beauty in awe. Scratch here and there. It was little to no blood but you could clearly see that this male was outnumbered by whatever it was fighting._

"_He-Hey…Are you alright…?"_

_Silence…_

_She took a hesitant step toward it, before walking forward sniffing the poor thing. She almost gasp finally realizing who laid before her. How couldn't she have known? He smelled of Hige and she even smelled two other familiar wolves on him. She sighed sitting down._

'_Well since he's alright, I guess I'll continue to look for Hige. Ahh…Food…'_

_She stood up turning from him before throwing one last glance his way. She began to trot off but was halt by a soft groan. Turning around quickly to the sound, she blinked at the white male. He didn't move. Though, the only thing he could probably do is breathe. _

_She glared battling with her conscious. She told herself that he was fine, food was more important. Though the little voice at the back of her head told her to at least give him comfort until he woke up._

'_Fuck that. I don't know him…"_

'_**But Hige knows him…Stay with him and Hige just might come looking for him…'**_

'_Well, how do I know he's part of his pack?I mean…What if it was Hige and his pack that did this to him…?'_

'_**Hey well it's only one way to find out.'**_

_She turned to the male slowly contemplating what she should do. Well her conscious was right. There was only one way to find out._

'_I mean…This is the only way right?...Hige's smell is practically all over this city so I mean I'll stay here and see if he'll come. It's not like I'm staying here for his benefit…No way…'_

_She nodded switching into her human form. Walking up to him and placing his head gently on her lap she sighed feeling warm inside. It was almost like his body heat was making her tingle all over and you know what…It felt good._

'_Ugh…I hate this feeling. Who is this guy anyway…?'_

_She looked down at him before rolling her eyes looking into the sky._

*~`End Flashback`~*

* * *

Daylight began to light the sky slowly. Breeze blinked tiredly at the sky before looking down at the still sleeping male. She grunted glaring. He was sleeping like a log! She grunted again glaring as if it'll make him wake up.

"When is he going to get up," she growled selfishly. She sat there all night rubbing and comforting this fool while sniffing the air for any signs of Hige showing up…Though this white snow flake didn't even have the decency to wake up!

"Why did I even bother with this guy," she thought rubbing his fur tenderly. Wait, tenderly? Why exactly was she rubbing him…._Tenderly? _Grunting, she shook her head of the unwanted thoughts. This guy was becoming too much. Time to go.

Slowly sliding her legs from under the white beauty, she stood up stretching all her limbs. Yawning, she looked one last time at the other before stepping away from the alleyway. Little did she know that as soon as her silhouette faded in the distance, the strong one woke up from his restless slumber.

* * *

"Well I guess I should leave this dump now," she sighed shaking her head in misery. She felt a little bad for leaving the poor sap back in that alley injured like that, but she wasn't one to take care of others. She was still surprised at her actions when it came to him anyway. Scratching at her head, she found herself back at the train station where the others were pulling the cargo. Glaring down at them with shame, she sighed. She couldn't help but feel pity for them. None of them could be blamed but their leader. Her eyes widened seeing an old timer having a bit of a hard time. She growled in anger and turned from the site. He was dying down there!

"...Breeze?"

She snapped her head up only to see...

"Hige?!"

They stared each other down in disbelief before Toboe yelled something in a frantic voice. Their eyes went from each other to down below. Breeze couldn't believe her eyes. The white one from before. Scratches and all stood looking at the scene before him before charging in rage at the humans. They could nothing but watch as he was attacked by the leader on the pack.

"This is...Happening so fast...What's going on," Breeze thought in amazement. In fact everything was happening a bit too fast. It was almost like...Everything was planned...

"I...I have to get out of here," she whispered backing up slowly. She didn't know what was wrong with her and she didn't care. Her instincts spoke out to her and they told her to run and run fast...

And that's exactly what she did....She ran...She ran as fast as she could; not even listening to the voice yelling her name behind her. This world...Was making her crazy....  


* * *

A/N: ok...let me explain the weird ending....sigh...you'll understand next chapter...gawd I hate this chapter...but hopefully you enjoyed it...well...over and out....


	6. Author's Note

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry for the VERY late update.....I have been kinda busy....as to reasons why I haven't posted up the sixth chapter to Dark Skies yet. I have a new netbook and my fanfiction is on my other computer. But if you could wait a little longer, I'll have it up and even a new fanfic! Thank you and I'm so sorry!!!! TT___TT


End file.
